


Immaterial

by LPSunnyBunny



Series: The Choice to be Weak [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M, No penetration, Sex without Orgasm, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Dirk Strider, direct clitoral stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Bro spends a couple of minutes taking care of Dirk in the shower.
Relationships: Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Series: The Choice to be Weak [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735783
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Immaterial

Dirk moans weakly, head tilting back, shoulders pressed against the shower wall. Bro is caging him in against it, expression warm and vaguely hungry. The water is hot, as always, the steam billowing and filling the bathroom. Their shower has multiple heads, so no matter where they stand, the water runs over them.

Dirk normally hates shower sex, no amount of waterproof lube will get rid of the rough drag of wet skin on skin- no matter how sexy it sounds, in practice, water does _not_ work as a lubricant- it strips the moisture away as it runs over the skin, so skin on skin contact ends up being rough and dragging and it makes Dirk’s skin _crawl._

Luckily, that doesn’t seem to be what Bro’s after today.

“Brace against the wall a little more, Dirk.” Bro murmurs. “You’ll need the support.” He’s pressing slow, wet kisses to Dirk’s neck, so Dirk shifts with a huff, squirming to brace himself a little more. Bro gently nudges his legs apart and he makes that adjustment too.

“Bro-” Dirk starts, but Bro gives a pleased hum and reaches up for one of the showerheads. Dirk watches in confusion as Bro fiddles with it, switching between the different settings until he finds one more focused.

“Here we are.” Bro says, pleased, and then he’s twisting it around and angling it up against Dirk and Dirk gives a gasp as water pressure rushes up against him.

Bro angles it so that it’s rushing against his folds, then rocks it slightly so that it pushes against his hole, then up the front slightly, pressing against his chubby little hooded cock.

Dirk feels weak in an instant, grateful that Bro had him lean against the wall. He wants to buck and rock his hips into the pressure, but he can’t- it’s like smoke, there and then gone and pressing into it has no effect.

It’s like a vibrator, but _maddening._ He can’t even take any pleasure for himself, at Bro’s mercy for what he wants to give Dirk.

Bro angles it up a little more so that the water beats over Dirk’s hooded cock for just a moment, and Dirk gives a little curse as his hips jump, a jolt going through his lower half. Then it’s gone again, down back over his folds.

“F-uuck-” Dirk moans, his head falling back against the tiled wall.

“Like that?” Bro asks, amused, but doesnt wait for a response, bringing it up against Dirk’s cock again. The pressure feels good, Dirk’s hips rocking and trying to find more, find a more concrete touch.

Bro laughs softly, grinning, and leans in to press another wet kiss to Dirk’s neck. “Brace your feet, lil’ bro.” He says, and then his other hand is sliding over Dirk’s crotch, through the thick hairs there. Dirk squirms and spreads his legs a little more as Bro’s fingers find and explore the hood of Dirk’s cock, settling on the best way to spread the skin there and pull the hook back, revealing Dirk’s cock, a tiny nub just beginning to form.

Bro angles the water.

Dirk _jolts_ , his head slamming back as his hips leap, bucking away from the water- it’s like touching a live wire, a shock that surges through his whole system and makes his legs weak, threatening to give out.

“B- _Bro-_ ” Dirk moans helplessly, high and tinged with distress.

Bro laughs and does it again, this time moving the stream with the bucking of Dirk’s hips. Dirk gasps and strains, hips twisting and trying to get away. It’s like pain- but if it didn’t _hurt_ , a sharp _sensation_ streaking through him- it’s not _pleasure,_ but the moment Bro lets him rest, his body is shaking and trembling like it just had an orgasm.

It’s too much, too raw. Dirk opens his mouth to tell Bro to stop, but then Bro is flicking the water back against the raw nerve of his exposed cock and Dirk’s eyes roll back, barely catching himself as his thighs jerk and try to crumple.

Bro is _vicious_ about it, not letting up for a second, shoving the shower head right up between Dirk’s legs so he can’t escape, fingers keeping Dirk’s folds spread, his cock exposed- and Dirk can’t do _anything_ , can’t even _touch himself_ from the force of the heavy pulsing running through him except it’s _not pulsing_ it’s just one long live wire sensation of his cock being struck and vibrated from _sheer water pressure_ and Dirk’s hips are shaking, a desperate, high keening noise tearing from his throat as he claws at Bro’s shoulders.

It doesn’t even feel _good_ it just _feels_ but it’s not bad except it _is,_ because it’s _so fucking much_ just with every second mounting and growing until he’s straining to get away only Bro _won’t let him_ , is keeping him trapped there and forcing him to endure this terrible, _incredible_ sensation that’s too much, too much-

Dirk throws his head back, neck long, eyes rolled back- he has to desperately gasp for air as his cock pulses and feels more and more and more raw with each second, his damn tongue is about to fall out of his fucking mouth with how much he’s straining to escape, how much his hips are bucking and jerking, barely keeping his feet planted to avoid just collapsing to the floor entirely.

He’s sobbing, he’s sobbing like a baby, clinging to Bro, it’s _so fucking good it’s so good but it hurts so much but it doesn’t hurt at all it just feels TOO good, and Bro won’t let him stop, won’t get him off this ride, won’t let him come down and recover and it’s so fucking much, a deep pit of jolting pleasure in his belly that’s so deep it_ ** _hurts-_**

And then the showerhead is gone and Dirk almost falls to the floor, feet slipping at the instant loss of sensation, but Bro catches him and keeps him upright with a pleased grin.

Dirk lets his head loll back, looking up at Bro. His cock _aches_ fiercely, raw and beat to hell and back, and his thighs are shaking, but- the live wire sensation is gone.

Dirk almost asks Bro to keep going, but the fact that he feels _exhausted_ stops him. He feels stripped apart and exposed, like Bro just wrung three orgasms out of him. Dirk didn’t even _cum_ and he’s feeling this way.

Bro kisses Dirk softly and Dirk lets his eyes close, panting heavily against his mouth.

“Good job, Dirk.” Bro says, and Dirk clings to the words. “Lets get you to bed.”

Dirk doesn’t protest, letting Bro scoop him up and carry him off to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing, check me out on twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
